Meeting The Parents
by spaz19892000
Summary: Direct continuation of One Year...The promised dinner with the parents...Part three of the 4Always,4ever series...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a direct continuation of the the story One Year…It is the third part of my 4ever, 4always series…I have no idea how long it'll be…Enjoy…R&R**

Andie woke up to the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She smiled, knowing whom it was. When she looked up her eyes met Chase's. If it were possible her smile grew larger. It was mornings like these she loved. Mornings when she would wake up beside him, or in this case half on top of him.

They never did anything, besides kiss, but mornings like these were special. She liked him being the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. And not that anyone knew but she felt safer sleeping in his arms anywhere then in the house with the doors and windows locked. She knew that what they had was that once n a lifetime thing, Chase was her once in a lifetime and Chase always made sure she knew she was his.

"Morning sunshine." Chase leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Morning." Andie buried her head in his chest. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"Around nine in the morning." Chase answered still running his hands through her hair.

"Why is it so quiet? Charlie has a soccer game in an hour." She looked up at Chase and rested her chin on his chest.

"Sarah and Charlie left, she left a note. Something about one of the other team moms is holding a big breakfast for the team. It's there on the table."

"So its just you and me." Andie smiled.

"Yep." Chase kissed her lips.

They broke apart a few seconds later. "Hmm, not that I would love to continue that-" Andie smiled.

"Then let's continue it." Chase said before taking Andie in another heart stopping kiss.

Andie smiled against his lips before put her hands flat on his shoulders and gently pushing back.

"But unless you want to have yourself a cranky girlfriend later, breakfast first and kissing after."

Chase smiled. "Okay, but then seeing as Sarah and Charlie are out, I'm taking you out to breakfast, and after that we are having a nice uneventful Saturday."

"Chase." Andie warned and Chase knew that she remember their deal last night. "You said you'd do it. Dinner tonight. I agreed to wear the dress and you agreed we'd do dinner with them."

"Come on Andie." Chase whined. "This can only end one way, and that's badly."

Andie leaned forward towards Chase and gently kissed his cheek. "At least we can say we tried. I love you and I want to be able to say we tried. Cause like you said last night, it won't change us." She kissed him again. "I really want them to like me but I won't pretend that there isn't the chance they won't. if they want to hate me let them. As long as you still love me I don't care."

Chase leaned forward this time and kissed Andie. "I'll love you no matter what they say or think. Nothing's ever going to change that, I promise." Chase kissed her again. "But I have one more condition then."

"Okay, lets hear."

"Blake is coming to dinner tonight. He can usually get them to control their tongues better then me and if worse come to worse he can give us an out." Chase ran his hand through her hair looking her in the eye. "I just really don't want them to hurt you."

"If you're there it'll be okay, I promise. If it makes you feel better we can come up with a code word that I text to you and Blake that you two know I want out. Will that make you feel better?" Andie asked.

"It's a start. I love you Andie." Chase put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to his.

"I love you too. I'm going to run upstairs and change in Sarah's bathroom. I assume you have a change of cloths in the car." Chase nodded. "Go ahead and change in my room. I'll meet you back here."

Andie got up from the couch and headed up stairs as Chase went to his car to get his cloths. Ten minutes later she went down to the living room to find Chase already changed and on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Ready to go?" Andie asked from the stairs where she was getting her shoes on.

Chase turned off the TV and headed over to her. "Ready when you are."

Chase held the door open for her as she walked out and took the keys from her to lock the door. Together they walked to his car, got in, and headed off.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and Andie ended up at a local diner. They took a booth by the windows at the front of the diner. When the waitress came to take their order it was taking everything Andie had not to punch her in the face. Come on, her and Chase were tightly holding hands on the table and she was still shamelessly flirting with him. As if Andie wasn't there.

When she had first come up to the table she only looked at Chase. Andie knew that Chase only had eyes for her, but this girl seemed to be on a mission to test her patients.

Looking at Chase the waitress smiled warmly. "Well hello there. What can I get for you this morning?"

Chase smiled back but Andie noticed it didn't reach his eyes like when he smiled at her. "We'll have two chocolate milks and the pancake specials. Both with bacon?" Chase looked questioningly at Andie who nodded her hand. "Yea, both with bacon."

The waitress left and Chase squeezed Andie's hand. Andie squeezed back knowing that Chase would know it was her way of saying what just happened didn't matter.

"So when are you planning on make these dinner plans with Blake and your parents?" Andie asked.

"Right now." Chase pulled out his phone. "Hello, mom?" "Yea, Blake and I are having fun." Chase rolled his eyes and made a face, Andie watched and giggled. "Yes mom it's great having him back in town. Mom are you and Dad busy tonight?" "I was thinking dinner at Al Dente's." "Yea, him too but there's someone I want you to meet." "Yes mother, my girlfriend Andie." "Okay, at six bye mom."

Just as Chase hung up the phone the waitress came back with their breakfast. Once again she only looked at Chase. She did manage to know, however, that the second meal was for Andie and put the plate in front of her.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked Chase sweetly. Chase shook his head. She then pulled two pieces of paper out of her apron. "Okay, well here's the bill," She place it on the table, the second piece of paper she put on the table and slide it over to Chase. "And this is my number. Give me a call sometime."

Chase looked at Andie as he picked up the number with the hand not in hers. He smiled at the anger clear in her eyes. "Thanks, but I won't be needing that." He handed the number back to the waitress but never took his eyes from Andie.

The waitress took back the number and then glared at Andie before leave their table in a huff. Andie smiled at Chase.

"Now Chase Collins, known player at MSA or 'All-star' to some, why on earth would you give that nice waitress back her number? You may have given up a night of fun." Andie said in mock shock.

Chase squeezed her hand. "I found something better, someone worth more than their weight in gold. I don't need her number when I already have the only number I want."

Andie smiled but decided to continue until he said who it was, even though she already knew. "And who, pray tell, would that be? Who could change the ways of an MSA, high society player like you?"

Chase lifted their hands a little to entwine their fingers. "It took a girl from the streets." He smiled at her, the one that made her insides flutter. "You might know her. Gorgeous, amazing little dancer with big moves, smart, funny, did I mention gorgeous?"

Andie smiled back. "You may have once or twice. Does this mystery girl have a name?"

Chase smiled and leaned toward Andie who also leaned in. "I love you Andie West, you and only you."

Andie laughed and took her other hand to rub his cheek. "I love you too Chase Collins, you and only you."

Chase smiled. "Now eat your breakfast. I don't want a cranky girlfriend on my hands, as you so nicely put." Andie smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Chase pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, that really hurt babe."

As they ate they talked about everything and nothing. Andie didn't think she could ever get over how easy it was to talk to Chase. When silence settled between them it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. Neither felt like they had to talk just being together was enough for them. When they finished breakfast Chase pulled out his phone again.

"Guess its time to let Blake know." He dialed and then held the phone to his ear. "Hey Blake." "Yea, about that-" "For a minute there I thought you were going to say no." "Thanks man. Hey you busy today or can you meet us for coffee?" "Yea the Starbucks we always go to." "See ya then Blake. Thanks again."

Chase hung up the phone and handed it to Andie. "We're meeting Blake for coffee later to work up a plan for if things get too bad at dinner. Now you need to call Missy and see if you can pick up that dress." Chase smirked at Andie.

Andie rolled her eyes and called Missy. Missy told Andie that anytime that her and Chase were able to come over to get the dress they were more then welcome to come. Andie hung up and handed the phone to Chase.

"Missy said that anytime would be fine. She also said she knew when she had wear that dress that night that it was going to be good for us."

"How right she was. So you want to go now and then hang out until we have to meet Blake?"

"Yea that would be good."

Andie and Chase got up and Chase paid for breakfast. They walked hand in hand out to Chase's car and headed to Missy's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase drove them down to Missy's place. He asked Andie if she wanted him to come up with her but she shook her head.

"No, if you're out here in the car I can use the excuse of having to be somewhere in order to keep the visit short. If you come in she'll grill you on tonight and that would take up my precise 'Chase-time' before tonight." Andie smiled. "So you stay here and if I'm not out in three minutes text me telling me to hurry up. I love Missy dearly, like a sister but man that girl can talk."

Chase laughed as Andie shut the door and went up to the door.

Andie knocked once and within thirty seconds the door was open and she was being dragged upstairs to Missy's room. The next thing she knew, she was pushed to sit on Missy's bed and Missy was shutting the bedroom door. Missy turned around to look at Andie.

"So spill, what do you need the dress?" Missy almost looked angry at her hands on her hips and the look she was giving Andie.

"Dinner with Chase, Blake, and their parents. Now can I have the dress? Chase is outside waiting for me."

"Dinner with the parents? Is this the first time meeting them? Why the hell is Blake going?"

"Yes, yes, cause Chase thought it would be a good idea. Now hand over the dress Missy."

Missy raised an eyebrow. "You ain't going nowhere until I get some straight answers from you chica."

Andie sighed as her cell phone went off. _Thank god Chase remembered, _Andie thought to herself as she opened her phone. "Missy come on, that was Chase asking me to hurry now please give me the dress and the shoes and I will call you tonight if I can. If not I will call tomorrow."

Missy looked at her some unconvinced. "You promise?"

"Scout's honor." Andie smiled as Missy nodded and went to her closet. Seconds later she was handing Andie the dress and the shoes. Together they walked down to the front door and out onto the porch. Andie said goodbye to Missy and then headed back to the car.

She went to the backseat and gently laid the dress down. She shut the door and got into the front seat. She closed her door and buckled up.

"Okay go, before she realizes she let me off too easy."

Chase threw the car into reverse and drove off down the street. "Why did she let you off too easy?"

"She started hounding me about tonight. She accepted a yes or no answer to all her questions and a promise to call her tonight or tomorrow. Had she pushed like she always does she might have been able to have me up there for an hour at least."

Chase chuckled. "So what do you want to do now?"

Andie shrugged. "I don't know how long until we have to meet Blake?"

"He said to meet him at the Starbucks at one so we have two hours before we have to be there."

"Which Starbucks are we meeting him at?"

"The one on West Baltimore Street."

"How about we head down there now, park the car and then walk over to the Harborplace and the Galleria?"

"Sounds good to me."

Chase drove them downtown and found a place to park. Together they walked the few blocks to the mall. Andie and Chase had fun together walking through the stores. They went into Spencer's and Andie bought a new t-shirt. It was black with white writing across the chest. It said 'Beware! Little Package Contains Big Attitude'. Chase had picked it out for her.

They found a little kiosk that was doing the clothing spray-painting. They stopped and each of them got a black cap with their names spray-painted in bright colours. On their way out of the mall they found a little photo booth. Chase went in first and pulled Andie onto his lap. The took two really cute ones with their cheeks pressed together, one where they both made a funny face, and one of them kissing. They printed off two copies and then headed back to the Starbuck.

When they got there Blake was already sitting down with a coffee. When he saw the two of them approach him he smiled.

"You're late."

"No." Andie pulled out her cell phone and held the screen out to Blake. "Actually we're three minutes early." She turned to Chase. "You want a drink and something to eat?"

"Sure what are you getting?"

"A java chip frappiccino no whip cream and a muffin."

Chase leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll have the same." He went to hand her some money and she just waved his hand away.

"You bought my cap and the photos, lunch is on me. Too bad for you boy bander."

Chase laughed as he sat down across from Blake and Andie went to get their drinks and food. He turned to Blake who was watching him.

"You really love her don't you?" Blake asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I do Blake. I really do." Chase looked over at Andie placing their order and then back to his brother.

"Are you sure about dinner Chase?" Blake asked and Chase could tell by the look he was getting Blake was sincerely concerned about Andie tonight.

Chase shook his head. "No, honestly I don't ever want them in the same room as her. But she says that she knows they probably won't like and that she at least wants to be able to say she tried."

Blake smiled and nodded. "Why does it not surprise me that that would be her answer."

Chase laughed. "Because this is Andie we're talking about."

Both the brothers laughed and continued to laugh when Andie came back to sit down. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

"So are you boys done talking about me or would like me to take my stuff and sit at another table."

Blake looked at Andie in mock offence. "We would never talk about you."

"You better be careful there Blake. You keep lying like that and your nose will grow longer, if that's possible."

Blake picked up and napkin and threw it at her. "Hey."

"Is for horses, better for cows, pigs don't eat it cause they don't now how."

Chase shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he took a sip of his drink. Using the drink and the straw he pointed at Andie.

"You have seen that movie way too many time."

Andie picked up the napkin that Blake had thrown at her and threw it at Chase. "I have only seen it once. That just happens to be a really good line." Andie took a sip of her drink and a bit of her muffin.

Blake shook his head. "Sometimes it's hard to tell how old you two are, you know that?" Chase and Andie stuck out their tongues at him. Blake shook his head and turned to Andie. "Andie I know Chase already said this but I don't really think that this is a good idea. But in the time I've known you I've learnt not to bother arguing with you."

Andie laughed and hit Chase gently in the shoulder as she nodded toward Blake. "He's a quick learn, what's taking you so long to figure out not to argue." Chase just shook his head.

"So here's what we're going to do; if at any point tonight you do feel comfortable or you're upset, or you just want to leave, text 'out' to Chase and I. I can come up with some excuse about you two forgetting something and having to leave." Andie nodded. "Okay then, I will see you guys tonight."

Blake stood but before he left he looked at Andie again. "Oh and Andie, don't listen to anything they say and take everything as a grain of salt. Our parents are very skilled when it comes to double meanings."

With that Blake left and Chase pulled her closer to him. "You sure about this?" Andie nodded but didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" When Andie didn't answer and continued to stare at her muffin Chase gently tilted her head toward him. "Hey what's wrong?"

Andie shrugged. "I don't know, just nervous I guess."

Chase pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't be. I love you, don't ever doubt that, especially tonight. Okay?"

Andie nodded and together they finished their drinks and muffins. When they were done they went to Chase's car. They headed to Andie's house and when they got there it was already two o'clock.

"Okay, I'm going to head home. I'll come pick you up at five."

Andie looked at him confused. "Chase that's an hour before dinner what gives?"

"The restaurant is on the other side of town. With traffic and I told Blake we'd pick him up we'll only be there ten minutes early. Knowing mom and dad they will have already hit the bar by then."

Andie nodded and went to get out of the car until Chase gently grabbed her arm. She turned around to look at him.

"See ya soon." He said before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

When they pulled apart Andie was smiling. "See ya soon."

She went to the backseat and got the dress and her bags and headed for the porch. She watched Chase drive away and then went into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Andie was up in her room getting ready. She had just gotten off the phone with Sophie. She and Moose had had a date last night and Sophie wanted to gush about how great he was. Just before Andie hung up she had asked Sophie if she had ever met Chase's parents.

Sophie said that her and Chase had never been that serious and that neither of them ever brought it up. She told Andie that she never even met or talked to Blake during their relationship. Sophie wished her luck and demanded, much like Missy, that Andie call her tomorrow and fill her in.

Andie smiled. She really did like Sophie. They had a lot in common and found it easy to talk about everything. Andie finished doing up her shoes and stood to look at herself in the mirror. She looked just as good as she had that night at Missy's. She leaned in close to the mirror and began apply the tiny amount of make-up she wore.

Just as the doorbell rang Andie was putting on her lip-gloss. She turned to her bed to make sure she had everything in her purse. Just as she decided she had what she needed she heard Sarah yell up to her.

"Andie, Chase is here."

"I'll be right down." She replied. Andie grabbed her purse off the bed and took one last look in the mirror and headed down the hall to the stairs.

When Andie got to the stairs she saw Chase at the bottom with his back to her. He was listening to Charlie telling every last detail of the soccer game he'd had that morning.

Chase hadn't noticed Andie yet and when Sarah did Andie held a finger to her lips in an attempt to tell her she wanted to surprise Chase. Sarah nodded heading to the kitchen and Andie silent went down the stairs.

When she got to the step above Chase, she wrapped her arms around Chase's waist and laid her chin on his shoulder. Chase slightly jumped at the sudden contact before putting his hands over Andie's.

"Hey Charlie, mind if I steal Chase." Andie asked the little boy. Charlie shook his head and headed into the kitchen where his mom was. "Thanks buddy." Andie called after him.

When Charlie left Chase turned around. He looked Andie up and down and smiled before leaning forward and kissing her.

When they pulled apart Chase leaned his forehead against hers. "You look amazing."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome. We better go or we'll be late to pick up Blake." Chase took Andie's hand and led her to the door.

Andie laughed behind him and closed the door on the way out. "And we all know that doesn't fly in the real world."

Chase chuckled as he held her door open for her. "Cause you know, right now we're just living in this little make-believe world." Andie laughed and Chase shut her door.

Half an hour later they were at Chase's house picking up Blake. Blake climbed in the back seat and closed the door.

"I was just watching the news, traffic's crazy. By the sounds of things we're going to make it there right on time."

Chase smiled as he watched the road. "Score, less time with mom and dad." For that comment he receive a swift slap to the arm from Andie.

Blake chuckled in the back seat. "You hit him now Andie, but just you wait until you meet them. I promise you, you'll be texting us by the time they bring out dinner."

Andie shook her head and looked out the window. The two of them were really not helping her nerves in the least. But she guessed they probably knew that. She also knew that they were just doing it to prepare her. It was their way of protecting her.

The entire way to the restaurant most of the conversation was between Chase and Blake. Andie supplied a few words here and there but nothing major. Blake could tell she was nervous even from the back seat. He smiled as he watched his little brother take Andie's hand.

Chase pulled the car to the curb and turned it off. All three of them let out a sigh. Chase looked over at the front doors to the restaurant.

"Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

_All three of them let out a sigh. Chase looked over at the front doors to the restaurant. _

"_Here we go."_

Chase, Andie, and Blake all got out of the car. Chase walked around the car came up beside Andie and took her hand in his. Blake walked in front of them and led the way into the restaurant.

Chase gently squeezed Andie's hand gently. "You sure about this?"

Andie smiled sweetly at him. "I think?"

Chase chuckled and kissed her temple. Andie smiled. Together they followed Blake through the front doors. Andie was so nervous about was going to happen that she barely heard Blake asking the waiter if their parent were already here.

Andie could feel her heart race as she allowed Chase to lead her by the hand to the table. She squeezed Chase's hand and he squeezed hers and sent her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Suddenly they stopped and she watched Blake walk over to the woman sitting at the table and kiss her cheek.

"Hello mother." He greeted before taking the seat beside her.

The couple sitting at the top nodded to him before turning their attention to Chase. Chase gently and discreetly pulled Andie to stand by his side.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you both to meet Andie West, my girlfriend." Chase looked at her and smiled while squeezing her hand. Andie smiled at him before turning to smile at his parents.

They both stood and shook Andie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Chase's mom said smiling. Her smile reminded Andie of the smile Sophie used to give her when they hated each other.

"Yes very nice to meet you. Please sit." He father said motioning to the two extra seats at the table.

"Beside Blake." Chase whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled out the chair for her.

Andie look to Blake as Chase sat down and he nodded slightly. Just then the waiter came up to take their drinks. He took Chase's parents, then Blake's, and then turned to Chase.

"Two diet cokes?" He looked at Andie who nodded. "Yea two diet cokes."

Andie smiled softly to herself. That was the second time today he had done that. It wasn't like most guys tried to order for their girlfriends. No, when Chase did he always found a way to indirectly ask if what he ordered was okay. And Andie loved him for that, he always checked with her.

Chase's mother was the first to speak. "So Andie, Chase said that you were in MSA for dance?" Andie nodded politely. "What kind of dance do you prefer?"

Andie thought about lying, saying tap or ballet or lyrical or something. But she decided that in case they asked technical questions the truth was best.

"A mix between hip-hop and break dancing."

"Really, can you really go anywhere with that? I mean it isn't ballet are anything, not a really type of dancing."

Andie didn't know what to say. She figured Chase's mother didn't know what kind of dance Chase preferred either. Andie looked from the woman in front of her to her hands.

She didn't miss, however, the slightly panicked look that Chase sent Blake. And she really didn't miss Chase kicking Blake under the table because he managed to kick her in the process. She somehow managed to get in the middle again when Blake kicked Chase back. As Blake began to speak Andie kicked them both.

"Andie's quite skilled mother for having no technical training before coming to MSA." Blake sent her an apologetic look for kicking her.

"So where did you practice before MSA?" Their father asked.

_How do I make the 410 sound good, _She thought to herself. "There was a group of people in my neighborhood that all did the same dance that I do. We all used to practice together. I also have my brother who went to MSA a couple of years ago now. He used to practice with me and took me to a few of his."

"Your brother went to MSA? What's his name?" Chase's father asked.

"Yes, his name's Tyler, Tyler Gage." She replied. If they kept up with anything that went on in the school they knew what Tyler was like before he got. Andie was sure they would assume she was the same.

"I thought Chase said your last name was West? But Gage, wasn't he that teenage criminal they let into the school a few years ago? The one from the bad neighborhood?" His mother asked.

"Mother." Andie could tell by his tone that Chase meant to warn his mother to be careful.

"Yes. Tyler and I aren't biologically related, although my mother used to say that if she didn't know better she'd question that. Tyler and I grew up in the same neighborhood and we've been close ever since before I can remember. He's known me since before I was born, I guess is how to put."

"It's nice that he was willing to help you." Chase's dad smiled.

Andie could help but feel that he was nicer than his wife. She could already tell neither approved but he did a better job of hiding his disapproval. The waiter was back with their drinks and Andie noticed dinner.

"I hope you three don't mind but we ordered dinner for everyone." Mrs. Collins smiled sweetly. Andie got an odd feeling at that and wondered if it was what a fly felt like before being eaten by a spider.

"So Andie what does your mother and father do?" Mrs. Collins asked after taking a sip on her wine.

Andie thought she was going to choke on her coke when she heard that. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her about her parents because anyone who knew her knew they were dead.

"Umm, actually my father passed away when I was five and my mother passed away a year ago yesterday. I live with my mother's best friend right now."

"What happened?"

"Mother!" Blake quietly exclaimed.

"It's okay, my father died in a car accident and my mother died of cancer."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Collins sounded sorry. Andie just couldn't figure out if it was because she had no parents or because there was nothing scandalous about their deaths or lives. Nothing she could use as a reason for Chase to dump her.

_This is going to be one long meal_, Andie thought as she ate a few pieces of pasta from her plate.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Andie what are you planning to do after school? I mean next year after you graduate where do you see yourself?" Chase's mother questioned.

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought about. I never really much a future before MSA." Andie answered honestly.

"Oh." Andie could somehow tell that there was more. "Chase will be going to Julliard, and then working for a company, just like his brother. With talent like theirs the sky is the limit."

Andie could feel Chase tense beside her event though they weren't touching. "Mother, graduation is still a year off. I'm not sure that what I want to do. And besides I don't know if I can even get in." The way Chase was speaking Andie could tell he was trying very hard not to speak through clenched teeth.

"Of course you'll get in." Chase's mother smiled at him. "You're as good a dancer as your brother. You will go on to do great things with your dancing just like Blake."

Blake shook his head and looked at his mother. "But Chase is not me mother. He has to make his own decisions and his own life. And modeling him after me is not the way to help him do that."

"I only want what's best for your bother. He has real talent and if the school weren't being polluted with all this new hip-hop or whatever it is you call it then he would get the attention he needs to excel."

Andie didn't know what to say she kind of felt that was a personal hit to her. Blatantly telling her that she was not good enough for Chase. _It doesn't matter, _She told herself, _he loves you. _

She looked over at Chase who was intently starring at his plate. Andie didn't know which was bothering him more; being compared to Blake or his mother trying to run his life.

"If MSA had just let in the children who belonged there and not let in all these _other people_." Mrs. Collins continued, making sure to stare at Andie while emphasizing the "other people".

At that Chase's head shot up and he starred at his mother. Andie couldn't help but think that he looked ready to kill her. Andie was slightly surprised when Chase's head suddenly grasped hers under the table and he entwined their fingers. Then with his index finger Chase began to trace 'I'm sorry' on Andie's leg. All the while still starring at his mother.

By then Blake had already jumped in to calm the situation. "Mother, MSA does not discriminate. It does not matter where the students are from, if they have the skill then they are given the opportunity to enroll."

Chase's mother shook her head. "But _those people_," she emphasized again stealing a sideways glance at Andie. "Don't have the talent that the rest of the school does. I mean really Blake how many of them are like Sophie. She was such a nice girl, and an amazing dancer and singer and actress." This time she turned to Chase.

"Chase she was such a nice girl. Why did you ever let her go?" She turned to Andie and smiled. "Now Chase and Sophie looked so good together. It was like they were meant to be. She was from a good family just like him."

Andie knew his mother was trying to put a wedge between them and Andie almost laughed. Chase's mother must not have known that Andie and Sophie were great friends and that she was dating Moose.

The conversation was not having its desired effect on Andie. She was not in the least bit threatened by Sophie and what she and Chase had had. All three of them knew it wasn't the real deal and even Sophie said that it was nearly as strong as what Andie and Chase had. But what the conversation was doing was making Andie uncomfortable.

Andie was used to sticking up for herself. But she couldn't do that here. Chase's parents already hated her and she'd be damned if was going to make it worse. What really bothered her about the conversation was that was really upsetting Chase. Anyone could see that but his mother just kept going. Andie was not going to let Chase bare any more of this than he had to.

So making sure not to let Chase see her Andie used the hand he was not holding to take out her cell and send a text to Blake. It wasn't really the code word but Blake would still get them out. Her text read 'Out, for Chase's sake'.

Andie quickly put her phone back and watched as Blake pulled out his phone and read the message. He quickly looked at his little brother and then gave Andie a slight nod. Blake cleared his throat. When everyone looked at him he looked at his watch and then looked up.

"I had no idea it was that late. Chase you and Andie have an early morning practice tomorrow. You two had better get going and rest."

Chase nodded, got up and began pulling Andie's chair out for her.

"But you can't leave now!" Mrs. Collins exclaimed. "Neither of you have finished dinner and what about desert?"

"Sorry mother but Blake's right. We had better go." With that Chase put his hand on the small of Andie's back.

"It was nice meeting you." She said before Chase turned her and they headed for the door.

Chase didn't say anything the whole way to the car. Andie knew he was angry and knew it had nothing to do with her. She couldn't blame him though; she thought that it must have been hell for him to just sit there.

By the time they got to the car Chase was practically pulling Andie to the car by the hand. When they did reach the passenger door Chase just spun around, leaned against the car and pulled Andie to his chest.

Andie smiled as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like that for a few minutes before Chase spoke.

"I'm so sorry baby." He said before burying his face in her hair.

Andie squeezed him a little tighter and kissed his chest. "It's not your fault. You warned me it wouldn't be pretty and it wasn't. But like I said this morning, I love you and you love me. Everything else is par for the course and at least we tried."

Chase pulled back and lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you so much Andie West."

Andie smiled and leaned toward him until they were inches apart. "I love you too Chase Collins."

Chase leaned in and closed the gap between them. Their kissed lasted a few minutes and they both pulled away in desperate need of air. Chase smiled down at Andie.

"So you want to run out and get something to eat for dinner?" He asked.

"Just you and me?" She asked jokingly. Chase nodded. "Then hell yes."

Chase smiled and opened the door for Andie. She climbed and he shut the door again. Chase ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat and they headed off for some dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but life kept getting in the way...Anyway I'm back and can't wait to get going with this and a few other stories I have in the works...As for this story in the series I think there will be one more chapter for 'Meeting The Parents' and then I will be moving on to the next part in the series...Again I'm sorry it took as long as it did I'm hoping not to have another hiatus like that again...Enjoy this chapter and remember to R&R...**

* * *

Chase and Andie ended up at a Kelsey's. It wasn't as fancy as what they had left behind but it was, them. They were seated at a table in the corner with hardly any people around. Chase pulled out Andie's chair for her and then took his seat across from her. Chase picked up a menu and looked over it at Andie.

"So, what do you want?" Chase asked.

Andie smiled at him and put down her menu. "Tell you what. How about you surprise me?"

Chase raised a questioning eyebrow. He had ordered for her before but always after she had already told him what she wanted. "You sure?"

Andie nodded. "Yeah."

Chase smiled mischievously at her. "So how does liver and onions sound?"

Andie smiled innocently at him and rest one elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. "How does you going home alone sound?"

Chase quickly turned his head to scan the menu. "So no liver."

Andie's smile widened. "No liver."

When their waitress came Chase order a few appetizers and two cokes. Once the waitress had left with their menus and their order Chase reached up and grasped Andie's hand gently squeezed. Andie squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

Chase began rubbing circle on the back of her hand as he spoke. "I know I already said it and I tried to warn you but I am so sorry about tonight. She had no right to say and do what she did."

Andie took her free hand and put it over his hand and squeezed it gently between both her hands. She moved it to his wrist and brought the back of his hands to her lips and gently kissed it.

"You did try and warn me, but you know me, stubborn to the core. You have nothing to be sorry about though Chase. You didn't make her say what she said or do what she did. You can't control her any more than you can control the weather, not that you should have to, to begin with but that's besides the point."

Chase looked up at her with those big brown eyes that she loved so much. "I know but I can't help but feel like I didn't do enough to stop her. I just can't believe she said what she said."

Andie let out a laugh. "Which part? The 'other people' part or the trying to use Sophie to make me jealous and insecure?"

Chase sighed. "All of it." He looked at her and Andie could see nothing in his eyes but regret.

Andie took one hand and cupped Chase's cheek. "Hey you listen to me. You are not your mother. I know that the things she said are not opinions that are shared by you. I mean come on I know that if it hadn't have been for you this 'other kind of person' wouldn't be in MSA now."

Andie rubbed her thumb across his cheek bone and smiled sweetly. "I love you Chase. I don't care what your mother thinks I only care about you. I want you happy. And you want the truth?" Chase nodded. "That whole bit about Sophie, it took everything I had not to laugh when she tried to throw Sophie in my face. All I could picture was her and Moose."

Chase laughed and placed a hand over the one she had on his cheek. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Andie faked a pensive look. "Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Chase was just about to lean in and kiss her when their order came. They ate and joked about everything and nothing. Andie was so happy to see Chase smiling and laughing again. It was like dinner never happened.

When they finished dinner, just as the bill was being brought out Chase got a text message. He read it, answered, and threw his phone back in his pocket and reached for his wallet. Andie was somewhat surprised, usually Chase would tell her about his texts. But he was still in a good mood so she decided not to worry about it.

Andie followed him up to where he had to pay and leaned into his side as he paid. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and out to the SUV. Chase opened Andie's door for her and ran around to the other side.

They hadn't been 10 feet from the restaurant when Andie suddenly thought of something.

"Chase?" She asked looking at him.

"Hmm."

"How is Blake getting home? I mean we picked him up and took him to the restaurant. Up until just now I had forgotten about him."

Chase laughed. "I know I did too. That text was from him, asking if we could go pick him up or if he needed to take a cab home. I told him not to worry that we would be there in at most half an hour."

"So for the next little while it's Chase and Andie's taxi service?" Andie asked laughing.

"Why is it both? It is my car after all." Chase asked trying to sound serious.

Just then they pulled up to a red light and Andie reached for the handle of the door. "Well if that's how you feel I'll just walk home."

Chase grabbed Andie's wrist. "You're not going anywhere." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"That's what I thought." She laughed as they pulled up to the restaurant.

They watched Blake make his way toward them and crawl in the back.

Chase turned to face him. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They decided to hit the bar before they head home. I definitely didn't want to stick around for that. By the way Andie-" Blake started but never finished.

Andie held up a silencing hand. "I swear to God Blake if what comes out of your mouth next is an apology of some sort I will deck you a good one."

Blake and Chase both laughed. When Blake was able to breathe again he held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay I won't apologize, clearly Chase has. Speaking of, Chase mom and dad both said you are to be home tonight."

Chase sighed and glanced sideways at Andie. "I'll have to drop you off first babe." Andie nodded. "But I'll definitely be there to pick you up for school in the morning."

Andie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know."

When they finally got to Andie's house she jumped out of the car. Chase turned to Blake. "Be back in a second." After a nod from Blake he too jumped out and met Andie on the porch.

Chase reach up and brush some hair out of Andie's face and behind her ear. "I'll be here tomorrow morning bright and early to take you to school."

Andie nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"I love you so much Andie." Chase leaned in and took Andie into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Andie leaned her forehead against Chase's. "I love you too."

With that Andie went into her house and Chase went back to the car and headed home. Both counting down the moments until they were in each other's arms again.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is the last chapter in this part of the series…Another story will follow this one…It will not be a direct continuation from 'Meeting The Parents'…Anyway hope you enjoyed this story and will continue to enjoy the rest of the series…**

* * *

The next morning Andie woke up half an hour before her alarm even went off. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but she couldn't. It had been the first night in a long time that she hadn't fallen asleep in Chase's arms or woken in them.

After five minutes of trying to get back to sleep Andie sighed and got out of bed. She could hear Sarah down in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Charlie. Andie went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat too.

"Hey Sarah, morning Charlie." She said when she got into the kitchen.

Sarah turned around and smiled. "Well good morning Andie. This is the first time I've seen you up this early. But then again last night was the first night in a long time that Chase didn't spend the night." Sarah teased.

"Ha-ha Sarah that was really funny." Andie stuck out her tongue at Sarah. "But to answer the questions that I know is at the tip of your tongue, no I didn't sleep well last night and yes it was probably because Chase was not there."

Andie reached up into the cupboard and pulled out the cereal and a bowl and poured herself some.

"What time is-" Sarah started.

"He'll be here at eight." Andie answered before Sarah could even finish the sentence.

"You really do love him don't you?" Sarah smiled over her coffee cup.

Andie sat down at the table across from Sarah and looked at her. "Yeah, I really do. And I know that he feels the same way."

Sarah nodded. "Then I am so happy for you."

Andie smiled and ate her breakfast. Once her dishes were washed and put away Andie went up to her room to get ready. Once she was dressed and bag packed she sat at her computer to check her email.

Before she realized what time it was there was a knock at the front door. Andie ran down the stairs and swung the door open to find Chase leaning against the doorframe. When he saw Andie Chase pushed himself off the frame. Once he was standing in front of her Andie launched herself at Chase. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Chase wrapped his around her waist.

Chase lifted her off the ground and walked into the house and closed the door behind them. When they were in the house Chase put her down again and buried his head in her hair and pulled her closer.

"Baby, I missed you so much last night." Chase sighed and buried his face more into her hair.

"I missed you too. I barely sleep last night." Andie said and tightened her arms around his neck. "What happened last night when you went home?"

Chase sighed. "Well mom and dad decided to lecture me on my future and the social standing of the family. Then they decided to forbid that I ever see you again."

Andie leaned back to look Chase in the eyes. "But then won't you get in trouble for being here?"

Chase cupped her cheek in his hand. "Doesn't matter. Cause there is no one on god's green earth that is going to keep me from seeing you." Chase leaned forward and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Andie looked at Chase. "But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Babe you are so worth getting in trouble. I would walk through fire if it meant I could spend more time with you." Chase said rubbing her cheek. "Besides I have a back-up plan, living with Blake." Chase smiled that million-dollar smile.

Andie laughed and threw her arms back around his neck. "Then thank god for Blake."

Chase put one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back. "Andie, seriously, I don't care what anyone says there is nothing that is going to keep us apart. I love you so much and nothing to change that."

Andie tightened her arms and smiled. "I know Chase. I love you too."

* * *


End file.
